


you were written in the stars that we are swimming in

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: It doesn’t matter how many times she sees them, being under the celestial bodies fills Beca with warmth she can’t quite explain.





	you were written in the stars that we are swimming in

**Author's Note:**

> From Anonymous tumblr prompt "Beca loves astronomy. Chloe loves to sneak Beca out of the Bella house in the middle of the night so they can lie in the grass; Chloe's favourite thing about this is watching Beca's face as she tries to teach Chloe about the stars. She loves passionate Beca, she loves Beca's smile, she loves Beca's intelligence, she just loves Beca."
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! This is just fluff with the side of more fluff. 
> 
> Title from "Orpheus" by Sara Bareilles
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Beca is grumpy. Everyone knows that and she even admitted it a while back. But she gets really grumpy when someone interrupts her precious sleep so she’s about to punch the person shaking her awake because she knows it’s not time to get up yet. Her room was still dark when Beca turns in her bed to release holy hell on whoever had the audacity to wake her up in the middle of the night when she hears a familiar voice.

“Bec, come on, wake up,” Chloe’s whisper comes through her sleep fogged brain.

“What’s the matter?” Beca says a little worried and sits up. Her clock says it’s 1:42am. “Is everything okay?” She reaches over to turn on her lamp and squints at the sudden brightness. When her eyes adjust to the light, Beca sees that Chloe’s holding blankets and her body pillow under arms with a huge smile on her face.

“Nothing but come on, let’s go.” She helps Beca out of bed and hands her her shoes. She looks over to Amy’s side of the room and sees her passed out above the covers. She was still wearing the same outfit she had on when she left earlier in the night.

“Where are we going?” Beca asks but takes Chloe’s free hand as she leads them downstairs and to the back porch door. “It’s 1:45 in the morning, Chloe,” she says a little irritably but it dissipates when she feels Chloe kiss her hand.

“I know, I checked the forecast and this time is supposed to be the clearest tonight.” Chloe does a pretty good job opening the door with both her hands full and she leads them to the back yard. It was pretty chilly and Beca shivers a little. Chloe lays out the blanket she brought on the grass and places her body pillow near the top of it.

Beca now smiles at Chloe’s thoughtfulness and goes to lie down on the blanket with Chloe joining her. Chloe takes the extra blanket she brought and covers them both. Beca sighs as she looks up at the night sky. Chloe was right, the sky was absolutely clear and the stars were very visible.

“Wow,” Beca says in awe. It doesn’t matter how many times she sees them, being under the celestial bodies fills Beca with warmth she can’t quite explain.

“So,” Chloe says beside her and points above them. “Tell me about that one.”

Beca looks at to what she’s pointing to and sees it’s a W shaped constellation. “Cassiopeia,” she says and Chloe snuggles up beside her. “It’s the twenty-fifth largest constellation in the sky. The five brightest stars that make up the constellation are Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon Cassiopeiae,” Beca recites. “That one,” she points, “is Alpha Cassiopeiae and is over 700 times brighter than the sun but it’s about 2 light years away from earth.”

Chloe hums and listens as Beca explains each other star to her. “And tell me about onomatopoeia, what’s her story?”

Beca laughs at Chloe purposeful butchering of the constellation name. “Cassiopeia,” she corrects. “And she was the mother of Andromeda. She was punished by Poseidon for her vanity and was forced to hang upside on her throne.”

Chloe groans. “What a dick.”

“As most greek gods were,” Beca laughs. “That one,” she points to another constellation, “is Andromeda.” Chloe squints and tries to make it out but it looks like just a bunch of random stars. “Compared to Cassiopeia, it’s not as distinct to an untrained eye,” Beca finishes and smiles at Chloe.

Chloe leans over to kiss her cheek. “You’re so cute.” Even in the dark, Chloe can still see Beca blush.

Beca continues to point out more constellations and the mythology behind each but Chloe stops looking at the sky and just stares at Beca. She listens with rapt attention as Beca explains the life stages of a star and notices how her voice seems to get a little higher with excitement the more she talks. The lights from the stars seem to reflect in Beca’s eyes and Chloe feels her heart swell and tears of happiness form in her eyes.

“And eventually the sun will turn into a white dwarf and consume us and the entire solar system.”

“Amazing.”

Beca turns her head and realizes that Chloe has been staring at her and not the sky. “Babe, were you even listening to me?” She asks with amusement.

Chloe laughs and leans over to kiss Beca. “Of course I was, I’m just in constant awe about your knowledge of the stars and planets.”

Beca blushes again and looks back up. “I mean, there’s just so much out there; infinite space. I feel simultaneously small and big being under the night sky.”

Chloe leans in and tucks her face into Beca’s neck and kisses it. “You’re amazing you know that?” She breathes against Beca’s skin. “You’re the brightest star out here.”

“Ew, don’t be corny,” Beca jokes but turns so she’s facing Chloe. “Thank you for waking me up and taking me out here.” She closes the distances and kisses Chloe.

“Even though I ruined your precious sleep?” Chloe says smiling against her lips.

“We can sleep out here.” She moves closer to Chloe and pulls the blanket tighter around them. “Or _not _sleep out here,” she says suggestively.

“You do know your whiny ass is going to complain the second your bare skin touches the grass, right?”

Beca gasps in mock offense and pushes at Chloe’s shoulder. “Shut up, you love my whiny ass.”

Chloe laughs and pulls Beca into another kiss. “How about we stay out here for a little bit and you tell me why Pluto was kicked out of the solar system,” Beca laughs. “And then I’ll take you back to my room and _I’ll _make you see stars.” Beca gasps when she feels Chloe’s hand go under her shirt. She thumbs at Beca’s already hard nipple.

“It’ll be a supernova.”


End file.
